millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 3 (Germany)
It is third season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize were 1.000.000 DM (in 2001) and €1.000.000 (from January 2002). Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (14th September 2001) * Episode 2 (15th September 2001) * Episode 3 (17th September 2001) * Episode 4 (21st September 2001) * Episode 5 (22nd September 2001) * Episode 6 (24th September 2001) * Episode 7 (28th September 2001) * Episode 8 (29th September 2001) * Episode 9 (1st October 2001) * Episode 10 (5th October 2001) * Episode 11 (6th October 2001) * Episode 12 (8th October 2001) * Episode 13 (12th October 2001) * Episode 14 (13th October 2001) * Episode 15 (15th October 2001) * Episode 16 (19th October 2001) * Episode 17 (20th October 2001) * Episode 18 (22nd October 2001) * Episode 19 (26th October 2001) * Episode 20 (27th October 2001) * Episode 21 (29th October 2001) * Episode 22 (2nd November 2001) * Episode 23 (3rd November 2001) * Episode 24 (5th November 2001) * Episode 25 (9th November 2001) * Episode 26 (10th November 2001) * Episode 27 (12th November 2001) * Episode 28 (17th November 2001) * Episode 29 (19th November 2001) * Episode 30 (23rd November 2001) * Episode 31 (24th November 2001) * Episode 32 (26th November 2001) * 3rd Celebrity Special (29th November 2001) Michael Mittermeier (DM 32,000 - lost on DM 125,000) Lilo Wanders (DM 500,000) Mike Krüger (DM 125,000) Kim Fisher (DM 250,000) Rezzo Schlauch (DM 250,000) * Episode 33 (30th November 2001) * Episode 34 (1st December 2001) * Episode 35 (3rd December 2001) * Episode 36 (7th December 2001) * Episode 37 (8th December 2001) * Episode 38 (10th December 2001) * Episode 39 (14th December 2001) * Episode 40 (15th December 2001) * Episode 41 (17th December 2001) * Episode 42 (21st December 2001) * Episode 43 (22nd December 2001) * Episode 44 (4th January 2002) * Episode 45 (5th January 2002) * Episode 46 (7th January 2002) * Episode 47 (11th January 2002) * Episode 48 (12th January 2002) Alexandra Greinwald (€500.000) Helmut Hopprich (€0 - lost on €500) Barbara Kuffner (€300, continued) * Episode 49 (14th January 2002) Barbara Kuffner (?) * Episode 50 (18th January 2002) * Episode 51 (19th January 2002) * Episode 52 (21st January 2002) * Episode 53 (25th January 2002) * Episode 54 (26th January 2002) * Episode 55 (28th January 2002) * Episode 56 (1st February 2002) * Episode 57 (2nd February 2002) * Episode 58 (4th February 2002) * Episode 59 (8th February 2002) * Episode 60 (9th February 2002) * Episode 61 (11th February 2002) * Episode 62 (15th February 2002) * Episode 63 (16th February 2002) * Episode 64 (18th February 2002) * Episode 65 (22nd February 2002) * Episode 66 (23rd February 2002) * Episode 67 (26th February 2002) * Episode 68 (1st March 2002) * Episode 69 (2nd March 2002) * Episode 70 (4th March 2002) * Episode 71 (8th March 2002) * Episode 72 (9th March 2002) * Episode 73 (11th March 2002) * Episode 74 (15th March 2002) * Episode 75 (16th March 2002) * Episode 76 (18th March 2002) * Episode 77 (22nd March 2002) * Episode 78 (23rd March 2002) * Episode 79 (25th March 2002) * Episode 80 (29th March 2002) * Episode 81 (5th April 2002) * Episode 82 (6th April 2002) * Episode 83 (8th April 2002) * Episode 84 (12th April 2002) * Episode 85 (13th April 2002) * Episode 86 (15th April 2002) * Episode 87 (19th April 2002) * Episode 88 (20th April 2002) * Episode 89 (22nd April 2002) * Episode 90 (26th April 2002) * Episode 91 (27th April 2002) * Episode 92 (29th April 2002) * Episode 93 (3rd May 2002) * Episode 94 (4th May 2002) * Episode 95 (6th May 2002) * Episode 96 (10th May 2002) * Episode 97 (11th May 2002) * Episode 98 (13th May 2002) * Episode 99 (16th May 2002) * Episode 100 (18th May 2002) * 4th Celebrity Special (20th May 2002) Gabi Bauer (€125,000) Sonja Zietlow (€64,000) Jasmin Tabatabai (€16,000) Alfred Biolek (€125,000) Hape Kerkeling (€500,000) Category:German series